Kishy Kissy
by Unknown Onee-sama
Summary: This story is full of me and Kisshu! Sorry. I was ubber bored so I started writing. And it turned into this! Please read. :D Rated T for teenage...ish kissing and a little tiny bit of drama. XD
1. Kishy kissy begins

Ok, I HATE Kisshu cause he's such a perv and he's ugly, but I really wanted to get a romance story involving a Tokyo Mew Mew guy and me written down. And Kisshu was the only one close enough to my age besides Masaya. And Masaya is Ichigo's :D I'm a romance sap, get used to it.

* * *

I was walking down the street with grocerie bags in my arms. I thought I would take a short-cut through the park. It was a perfect day anyway.

I decided to sit down in a grove of trees. I set the groceries down and closed my eyes. I was just daydreaming when suddenly I felt someone powerfully touch my lips. ((Not like a suck-your-brain's-out touch, but like a REALLY REALLY REALLY good touch. XD) It was Kisshu!

I started to panic and looked around for something to hit him with. I noticed a large stick. I picked it up and whacked him in the head. That got him away from me.

He rubbed his head while groaning. "Ow... Why did you have to hit me Subarashii-chan??" Kish said.

"Ok. One, EW! I'd like to hear that from any other boy that you, you pervert. Two, Why did you kiss me? I thought you loved Ichigo!" I said with a frown.

Kisshu looked suprised. "How did you know what I said? And how do you know about Ichigo?"

I tapped my head. "Evil gift. I can read minds. And I can speak a little bit of japanese." I smirked.

"Well, that's something we have in common then." He moved in closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. He grabbed my chin and started to lean in closer to my lips.

"What?! Let go of me! Kisshu, get off!" I yelled.

Right before he kissed me, he paused for a moment. "Geez, do you know every stinken thing about me Subarashii-chan??"

I shrugged. "Pretty much. Now let go of me or you're going to be hurting where the sun don't shine." I said with a smirk. "And stop calling me that!"

"Oh no, I'm so scared Subarashii-chan." He said with a smirk.

So I kneed him. "Where the sun don't shine". ((You probably all know what that is...)) He fell to the ground and groaned.

I started running for my life. I didn't care where, I just wanted to get away from Kisshu. And he never answered my question. WHY did he kiss ME? I was anything BUT beautiful. I had a feeling I was going to see him again though.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I started flying off the ground over to a big building. I looked up and saw Kisshu. Yup... I was right. Kisshu's not gonna give up untill I finally start dating him. I was afraid to though. I mean, he's cute and all, but he'd kill me if I broke up with him--literally. And I didn't want that to happen.

We landed on the top of the building. Kisshu turned me towards him and quickly started kissing me. "Yuck! What a pervert! But I must admit, he IS a good kisser." I thought. He started to open his mouth a little. I noticed this and started to panic. "YUCK-O-RAAMMAA!!!" I thought with disgust. I lifted up my hand and slapped his face.

"OW! Will you stop hitting me and start hitting ON me?" Kish said, smirking but rubbing his face at the same time. (I know... I can't write what pervert would say. I've only had one pervert like me in my life.)

I clenched my fists. "You almost gave me 'the licker'!! ((That's what me and my friends call it)) And you still haven't answered my question! Why did you randomly start kissing me, when you like Ichigo?!" I screamed at him.

He frowned. "I've realised she doesn't like me and she never will, as long as I live. That made me depressed. So I was floating by and I saw you! And you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." He said with a teeny-tiny smile. I scoffed. Kisshu raised an eyebrow. "What?" He said.

I frowned. "I'm not really the prettiest girl on the block. Why don't you go fall for the other girls on my block?"

Kisshu raised an eyebrow. "Cause I didn't want to. That's why. I already saw all of them and they weren't as pretty as you." He smiled. I started to blush. "What? Do you like my smile? Or were you thinking about our kiss?" He moved in closer to me. "Wanna try it again?" He wrapped his arms tight around me. So tight I couldn't move.

I started to panic. "Agh! It was the smile! Not the kiss! Get off you pervert!" I was about to kick him and bash him on the head with my fists but he had already kissed me-- and opened his mouth. He had given me-- "the licker". I almost barfed. Then I got an idea! I started to choke.

Kisshu stopped kissing me. "Aw come on! It wasn't THAT bad!" But I was still choking. I slipped out of his arms, onto the rooftop. "Subarashii-chan? Are you ok?" I was still choking.

"Can't-- breath. Need-- air. Help-- Kish." I said inbetween chokes.

Kisshu's eyes widend. "Subarashii-chan? I'll save you!" He grabbed me and teleported me to the ground. He set me down. I sat up and slowly started to stand up.

When I got up, I stood there for a second and started running like a maniac screaming, "Freedom!! FREEEDOM!!"

Kisshu smacked his head and groaned. "I can't believe I fell for that!"

* * *

Next chapter will be in a bit! I feel sort of uncomfortable writing about Kish cause I keep hearing voices and of a few fanfictions I just read. One made me choke. It had... Kish almost raping Ichigo. 0o It made me feel sick. Seriously. Fear my selfishness uf dooooom!! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD


	2. Train 0o

2 chapter! Sorry this took so long (At least for me, it's long.) but that story still has affect on my stomach. (It made me sick) :( Enjoy anyway! XD

* * *

When I got up, I stood there for a second and started running like a maniac screaming, "Freedom!! FREEEDOM!!"

Kisshu smacked his head and groaned. "I can't believe I fell for that!"

I just kept running. I ran and ran and ran. I ran past a tall building. I saw my reflection out of the corner of my eye and then I saw Kisshu behind me!

"Kisshu, get away you perverted freak!!" I screamed at him. I turned to look at him while running but tripped--right into a train track! There was a train coming towards me. I tried to get up, but my skirt was caught in the train track! I tugged and tugged but it wouldn't come out.

I kept tugging and screamed my head off.

"Subarashii-chan!" Kisshu shouted. He teleported in front of me and brought out a sword. He cut my skirt and grabbed me. Right before the train hit us, he teleported us to a field away from the train.

I was shaking like crazy. "K-K-K-Kisshu... You... you... you saved me..." I stuttered. I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around him. "Doumo-arigato Kisshu." ((Doumo-arigato means thanks a lot in japanese. Tell me if I'm wrong or not. :D)

Kisshu was suprised at my reaction and started to blush. "Douitashima...eka" ((Douitashima...e means you're welcome in japanese. And adding the "ka" makes it a question. Tell me if i'm wrong or not. :D))

I started to calm down and realised what I was doing. I gasped and jumped away from him. I began to blush. And then to make it worse, I noticed the huge hole in my skirt! It was almost showing my panties!

"Kisshu! You cut a hole in my skirt!" I complained.

Kisshu stood up. "I had to or you would have been hit by that train."

"Well, did you have to cut it so big??" I said, annoyed.

Kisshu thought for a moment. "... Yes." He said with a smirk and started moving towards me.

I started to get a little freaked out. I backed up a bit. And kept backing up untill he finally gave up from walking towards me and teleported in front of me. I almost ran away but he grabbed me.

"Kisshu, let go and leave me alone!!" I screeched. He grabbed my chin.

"Why should I Subarashii-chan? After what I just did for you, I should get a reward. So kiss me." He said with a smirk.

He was right. He saved my life. He deserved a reward. But I didn't want to kiss him again. Even thought he was a good kisser. But, what else would he want from me?? To--- Oh geez. It's a kiss.

I frowned. "Fine but don't give me another licker or I might barf." He shrugged and pulled my face in close to his. Then he kissed me. It felt like forever. Then, he suprised me by giving me--- the licker! I choked again.

He stopped kissing me. "I'm not falling for that again."

"You gave me the licker! You said you wouldn't!" I said angrily.

Kisshu shrugged. "I never said that. Remember? All I did was shrug. And that doesn't always mean, 'Ok'."

I glared at him. "Well, don't do it again. You got your reward. Now leave me alone." I got up and covered the hole in my skirt. I started walking away.

He flew next to me. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Back to the grocerie store. The food is probably ruined by now." I said bitterly. I noticed it was getting dark. "Crap! I gotta get home!" I turned around and started to run. "Oh crap, here comes the train again." I said under my breath.

Then I felt myself being lifted up, over the train.

I blushed. "Kisshu.."

"I didn't want you tripping again." Kisshu said with a smile.

"Ano... Arigatoka" I said, wondering if that was to reasure me or to insult me. ((Ano means, uh. I think. And arigato means thanks. Both in japanese. Tell me if i'm wrong or not. :D))

Kisshu looked at me for a second. I covered my mouth. Then he looked at me all wierd.

"What's wrong Subarashii-chan?" Kisshu said.

"I don't want you kissing me again." I said through my hand.

Kisshu looked up. "I wasn't going to..." Then he looked at me. "But thanks for the idea." He smirked and moved towards me. I began to back away but tripped over a stub in the ground. He got on top of me. His arms holding my arms down and his legs holding my legs. ((The way he was holding Ichigo down in the episode when Zakuro comes in.))

I kneed him where the sun don't shine before he could say anything--or do anything.

He let go of me, groaning. I just ran and ran and ran. And this time I actually got home without him bugging me. Did he give up for the day? Or even better, did he give up and go on to the next girl? Probably not. Ah well. I'd probably find out tomorrow. Now it's time to get some rest.

* * *

Long chappie! At least for me. :-D I hope you like this story! R and R! Oh yeah, I live in america in real life and in this story. He was just floating around and saw me. X3


	3. Dang Kisshu, he LOVES his rewards

Chapter three! Yay! Sorry it took so long (for me). I have writers block and I'm trying to think of something romantic to use in my other story, "The love of Peach Edge" Hentaii-free ideas are accepted! X3

* * *

He got off of me, groaning. I just ran and ran and ran. And this time I actually got home without him bugging me. Did he give up for the day? Or even better, did he give up and go on to the next girl? Probably not. Ah well. I'd probably find out tomorrow. Now it's time to get some rest.

When I got to my house, my mom started yelling at me because it was already dark and I didn't have the groceries. So that went on forever.

After the lecture, I went up to my room and plopped on the bed.

"Ugh... Parents.. They don't understand a thing." I said.

I was really tired from all of the action that happened today. A fictional character came to live and randomly fell in love with me, I got the licker that most girls would LOVE to get from him, Kisshu had stolen my first kiss---- KISSHU HAD STOLEN MY FIRST KISS!!

I frowned. "Kisshu..." I growled.

"You called?" A voice said.

It scared me-- a LOT. It scared me so much, I fell off my bed. Oh and did I mention my bed was a bunk bed? And that I happened to be on the top bunk?? Yep, he was going down.

I groaned in pain. "Kisshu!! I HATE YOU!!" I yelled.

Kisshu put a hand on his hip. "Well that's not very nice Subarashii-chan." He flew over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Come with me Subarashii-chan..." He said into my ear, romanticly.

I blushed. Then I came back to my sences and shoved him away. "No! Kisshu get away! Can't I at least spend the night time alone?!" I screamed at him.

He grabbed me again and started kissing me. I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. And then, not really to my suprise, he gave me-- the licker. But REALLY suprising to me, I didn't choke or pull away.

"Kianna? Is everything ok in there? I heard you screaming at someone." My mom said as she opened the door and saw Kisshu and I kissing.

She froze in her tracks. "Kianna!! Who the heck is he?!" She screeched.

Kisshu looked up at my mom. I was blushing like crazy. "Who are you? Ah well. You interupted me and my Subarashii-chan's time together, so I guess I will have to kill you." Kisshu said, summoning his swrods.

"No! Kisshu, you baka! Don't kill my mom!" I cried. "I mean... Kisshu... kun? P-please don't kill my mom." I flinched. "Ugh. Barf-age." I thought.

"Hmm... Ok." He grinned. "But you will have to kiss me." He smirked.

My mom backed away, out of the room. "I'm going to go lay down..."

"Ok, now kiss me." Kisshu said, looking into my eyes. I blushed. He stroked my cheek lightly. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to kiss me.

He leaned in closer to my face and planted his lips on mine.

* * *

I have writers block so I shall end it here before I make it any worse. DANG WRITERS BLOCK!!! DX


	4. Poor daddio

I... hate... writers block... DX I haven't been updating much because of that. and The only time i can update my fanfictions is at night cause my parents will find out i'm... 

Unknown Onee-sama! -Hero pose- XD

Also because I just got Animal Crossing on the Gamecube, 'soz now I'm playing that a lot. XD

Here is the story!!

* * *

He leaned in closer to my face and planted his lips on mine.

I finally pulled away. "There. You got your kiss. Now go jump off a cliff." I said, trying to hide the fact that I kind of enjoyed the kiss.

Kisshu folded his arms and sat in the air. I stared at him all funny because of that. He ignored it. "That's not very nice Subarashiichan. Besides, you liked the kiss." He said as he smirked.

I scoffed. "I did not! I hated it!! It was the most vile thing EVER!!" I screeched.

"Then why didn't you pull away when I gave you the licker?? Hmm???" Kisshu smirked.

He was right. He DID give me the licker and I DIDN'T pull away. I needed to come up with an excuse-- and fast. Because he flew down to me and was leaning in closer to my face.

"Uh..." I looked around. I saw my bed and instantly came up with an idea. "I'm tired!" I yelled in Kisshu's face right before he kissed me.

Kisshu pulled away but had his arms around me. "Then why don't we lie down?" He said with a grin.

I had my eyes open real wide. "Kisshu, you pervert!! Get away and let me get some rest!!!" I said, very pissed off at him.

Kisshu started to pull me closer to the bed. I paniced and kicked him in the shnaus. ((I figured out that, "where the sun don't shine" is the pooty. So I shall now call it, the shnaus. XD))

He fell down and groaned. I ran towards the window and without thinking, I jumped out the window!

I gasped and began screaming. Luckly, my dad got home and he broke the fall for me. I smiled. "Thanks for breaking my fall dad!"

My dad groaned. "Your welcome but I think you broke something of mine."

I got up and helped my dad up. "Sorry that I broke you dad but I gotta run!"

* * *

I'm gonna stop here. Dadgum writers block!!! I think I want to make a oneshot. :-D Sorry hentaii fans, I can't put myself up to do one of those gross bed scenes. I MIGHT later in the story. But it won't go ALL the way to the actual thing. I'll just kick him in the shnaus again. XD 


	5. Kisshuman, Kisshuman!

I'm suffering from a bad case of writers block. DX Me and my friend are the only humans on earth that can write when suffering writers block. XD Here is your precious story.

* * *

I got up and helped my dad up. "Sorry that I broke you dad but I gotta run!"

I ran towards a dark alley. "Phew, he'll never find me here." I said, taking deep breaths.

I heard evil chuckles. I gasped. "Oh no! What was I thinking?! Everyone knows that dark alleys always have Yo-yo's!!" ((We call gangters, Yo-yo's cause they always say, "Yo yo yo!!" XD))

Yo-yo's came at me from every direction. I backed into the wall. "I am an Idiot. With a capital I." I said with a sing-songy voice.

Then a sword came out of nowhere and cut the guy on the arm, right before he could touch me. I practicly fainted.

I saw a flash of green and brown. I quickly closed my eyes. I heard a whole bunch of slices and thuds. ((No, they didn't die. I can't put myself up to kill someone.))

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw a whole bunch of Yo-yo's lying on the ground, all sliced up. And a few Yo-yo's were running away, screaming like little girls.

My eyes opened really wide. "Woah..." I looked around to see who did it. "Who...?" I saw a person in the shadows. He/She floated up above the buildings. I ran to whoever that person was but I was too late.

I turned around and--- AGH!!! Kisshu was right there in front of my face upside down! ((That would scare me dead.)) I screamed and fell backwards onto some Yo-yo's.

I scowled at Kisshu. "KISSHU!!! Don't do that!! You scared half the life out of me!" I screeched and got up, still scowling at him. ((What is a word for, utterly mad glare?.?))

Kisshu grinned. "Big reward please." He asked with a smirk.

"Err... Ok... As long as that 'reward' doesn't involve a bed." I said, creeped out.

Kisshu looked down. ((Remember, he's still upside-down, so down would be up for him)) "It might..." He said with a sly smile on his face.

SMACK!! I smacked him in the face. "If you want ANY reward, it's going to have to be a kiss." I said, scowling.

"Fine. But it has to be really long and you can't barf or pull away when I give you lickers." Kisshu smirked.

"Fine." I said as I walked towards him.

I smoothed some hair out of Kisshu's face. Then I leaned in for the kiss. I SO didn't want to do this. But I did anyway. That's it-- we were kissing. AND he kept giving me the licker! AAAAND it went on for about five minutes! I finally pulled away because I knew he would never end it. And I needed air.

Kisshu frowned and finally went right-side up. "Subarashii-chan, you said you wouldn't pull away."

I began to walk home. "One, I knew you were never going to end it. Two, I needed air."

Kisshu flew over to me and grabbed me. I gasped."Kisshu, let go!"

He smiled at me. "You want to go home, right?" I blushed. He teleported me to my room.

"Arigato for the fun the Subarashii-chan. Dewa mata!" ((Arigato means thank-you in japanese and dewa mata means see you later in japanese. Tell me if I'm right!)) Kisshu said with a grin. He teleported away.

* * *

Heh heh... You know that alley kiss scene? Well, it was based off of the kiss scene in the first Spider-man movie. I don't know why I wanted to do that... I just did. o.0 DANG WRITER'S BLOCK!!! Oh well. I am very ill with writer's block. T.T I will ask my friend to draw a picture of that kiss scene. But not the part where I am kissing Kisshu. Just the part where I am smoothing his hair. She doesn't know how to draw kiss scenes just yet. Neither do I. ;.;


	6. Sword fighteth

Help... terribly ill with writer's block... need medicine... 

Sorry I haven't updated as fast as I usually do. :-\ Kay, here is your precious story.

* * *

The next day, I was at the park with my friends. ((Yes I know, I use the park too much. WHAT?! I like the park!)) We were goofing around with a love meter on my laptop ((Sadly, I don't really have a laptop. T.T))

"Ok. Your turn Kianna!" My friend, Evelyn said. (Note: my name isn't really Kianna. I just hate the name I have now.)

I grinned. "Kay. Hmmm... What boy's names should I type?" I thought of one. "Got one! Stupid and I hope it doesn't do a certain answer." I began typing.

HIS NAME: Kisshu

HER NAME: Kianna

"KISSHU?? Who is he??" My other friend Shayla said.

I shrugged. "Noone. This is for fun, right?" I smirked. It finally came up with the results. I gasped.

KisshuxKianna Love Results:

You two are a real life Romeo and Juliet! Hope you have a happy eternity together!

I practicly pucked. I choked and gagged. My friends started slapping me on the back.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! The results just surprised me!" I said, waving my friends away from my back.

I stood up to give someone else a turn. Then I saw a flash of Brown and Green and was knocked to the ground. I had my eyes closed tight. I felt something against my lips. I peeked out one eye and saw Kisshu! He was on top of me AND kissing me!! I was positive that he thoroughly enjoyed that.

He ended the kiss. "I'm back Subarashii-chan." He said with a smirk.

"GET OFF ME, YOU HENTAII!!!!!" I screeched, shoving him off of me.

I stood up shuddering. My friends were standing there, with humongous eyes.

Then Kisshu flew up and hit my lips--with his lips of course. My friends began to giggle--untill they saw him give me the licker. Then they gasped. And then started to giggle again.

I choked when he gave me the licker. Kisshu frowned.

"Why do you always have to ruin our kiss with a choke??" He said, still frowning.

"Because... You're not a good kisser." I lied. Kisshu WAS a good kisser. But I wasn't going to admit that to him!

Kisshu smirked. "That's not true. When we first met, I read your mind when we were up on the building kissing. You thought, 'Yuck! What a pervert! But I must admit, he IS a good kisser.'" He grinned.

I began to blush. "Th-th-that is SO not true!!" Then Kisshu grabbed my arm and pulled me in close.

My friends began to laugh their heads off with their girly giggles. "We didn't know you had a boyfriend!" They all said in unison.

I noticed I was snuggling into his chest. I blushed and quickly pulled away. "He is NOT my boyfriend! He is just a perverted stalker!" I shouted.

They just ignored me. "He's such a hottie!" One friend said.

"I sooo envy you!" Another said.

Kisshu grinned. "I'm a hottie?"

Then Kisshu went to the laptop. I forgot that it was still on my results! He smirked. "Ssoo you DO like me, Subarashii-chan!" He said with a grin.

I frowned. "No I don't Kisshu!! You are a baka, idiotic, perverted, stalker!!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, so maybe aI like you a little. But I'll never admit that to you. OH CRAP!! I forgot he could read minds! Plese not have read my mind, please not have read my mind." I thought.

"That's not true, I just read your mind." Kisshu said with a smirk. I slapped my forehead.

"Ugh... I've gotta go guys.. I need to learn how to defend myself from," I paused for a moment. "ANNOYING PERVERTS NAMED KISSHU!!"

Kisshu flew in front of me. "I'll teach you." I blushed.

"You'll slice me up with your swords." I said quietly.

"No I won't. I'll go super easy on you." He said softly.

"I don't have a sword." I said.

"Use a metal bat or something." Kisshu said. I gave him a weird look.

I stared at him for a moment. "You are two-sided, you know that?"

Kisshu smirked. "Yup." Then he planted a kiss on my lips. My friend giggled quietly.

"Baka. You stole my first kiss. Let me go get my sword." I said glaring at him for a second before I walked away.

"I thought you said you didn't have a sword." Kisshu said, sounding a little worried.

I turned on my heel. "Chill out. It's just my younger brother's cosplay keyblade. It's not an actual blade." I scoffed.

* * *

"Chad, did you HAVE to bring all of your friends??" I asked, blushing. "Some of them are cute! What if Kisshu kisses me?"

Chad smirked. "I'm telling all of 'em that you like some of them."

"NO! If you do, I swear that you won't see the light of day again!" I said, freaking out.

* * *

All of the boys surrounded me and Kisshu. Kisshu summoned his swords.

"I promise I'll go easy on you Subarashii-chan." Kisshu said.

We began the fight. Geez loueez, he was easy. Then again, he was going easy on me.

I knocked Kisshu to the ground, my "blade" at his neck.

"Wow you're pretty good, Subarashii-chan. Now let's try it without me going easy on you." Kisshu said, smirking.

I gulped. "Uh... Er... Um... O..k?" I said, nervously.

We began the new fight. He was really hard when he wasn't going easy on me. He almost cut my leg. Then my arm. Then my other leg. Then my other arm. Then my head. Dang, he was good!

This time, he knocked ME into a tree, his sword at my neck. Everyone around us gasped.

Kisshu sighed. "I guess you're not good enough.. Oh well.I guess you and I can just practise every day together." Kisshu grinned.

I frowned. "NO! You already stalk me enough!" Kisshu quickly connected his lips to mine. I blushed. All the girls giggled. But all of the boys said, "Ew." and, "Gross."

"You know, you WILL get much better at sword fighting..." He paused for a few moments. "And I'll leave you alone once we're done." He said with a smirk.

I got wide eyed. "I'll do it."

Boy, Kisshu sure loves to kiss me doesn't he? XD

OK, OK! So I'm starting to warm up to him. But that does not mean that he is on the top of my, "Hot guys on Tokyo Mew Mew" list. No, never! Ryou will be at the top forever and ever! X3

I'm ubber tired. Cya.


	7. Purdy feild oo

Halloo my rabid readers! If I even HAVE readers... Well, Domo-arigato to the only reader I actually know of... 

-Mew Mew Momo-!!

She is soo nice to me. :3

* * *

"You know, you WILL get much better at sword fighting..." He paused for a few moments. "And I'll leave you alone once we're done." He said with a smirk.

I got wide eyed. "I'll do it."

Kisshu grinned. "Good. So, are we done for today, since I practicly killed you?"

I glared at him. "Yes. Now will you please let me down?"

Kisshu sighed. "Fine." He took the sword away from my neck. "Well, I better go Subarashii-chan. Dewa mata!" Kisshu said with a grin. With that, he teleported to who-knows-where.

Everybody had wide eyes for a moment. But then they walked away, continuing with their normal lifes.

Me and my friends raced down to the town square to go shopping.

* * *

We were down at the town square, window shopping. Then all of my friends gasped and looked at their watches.

"Oh crap! We have to go Kianna!" They all said in unison.

I had a confused look on my face as they ran off. "Ooook???"

I turned around and began walking down the street. But something in a shop window caught my eye.

"Ooooooooooooooooh! It's soooooo pretty! Oh man, I wish I could be at a place like that!" I said, squealing.

I was staring at a painting in an art shop's window. It had a beautiful blue sky with a few clouds here and there. There was a beautiful meadow filled with daisys. There were a few animals here and there.

* * *

"Hmm... So she likes fields of green huh? Well, I ought to find that same green place." Kisshu said as he brought out a little caculator thingy ((Sorry... I don't know what to call it)) and punched something in.

Results came up. "Aha! Subarashii-chan, here I come!"

* * *

"Wow... How much is it?" I said, looking down at the price. It was 900 dollars!! "Gosh! I'm never going to be able to get that!" I began walking away.

But something grabbed me and I dissapeared from the spot. People screamed and ran around franticly.

* * *

Kisshu had teleported me to someplace. I hope it's not his room! AGH! I screamed at that thought.

"What?? I brought you to that green place you liked so much in the picture." He scoffed. "Where did you think I brought you? My bedroom??" He grinned evilly. "I think I'll do that sometime.."

I looked up at him. He was holding me close. "Wha...?" I laughed nervously. "P-please don't... I-I mean, please don't take me to your bedroom." I said nervously.

Then I looked around at where we were. I gasped. It looked exactly like the painting! Kisshu let me down slowly.

"It's so... beautiful..." I said, almost breathless.

"Just like you." Kisshu said romanticly.

I turn to look at him. I noticed his eyes, slowly moving up and down my body. I was blushing furiously. "Kisshu! Quit checking me out!"

"I can't help it." Kisshu said, still checking me out. "You're just so darn beautiful." He leaned up against a big rock, STILL checking me out.

I scoffed. "Someone must have pulled a 'Shallow Hal' trick on you, because I am nowhere NEAR beautiful!" ((I'm not sure I spelled, "Shallow Hal" right...)) I began walking towards Kisshu. "And why are you acting all wierd??"

When I got close enough to him, he grabbed me and pulled me in close. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face close to his.

"Because I love you." Kisshu said softly and kissed me.

Once the kiss was finally over--which was like, 5 minutes later--he let me go and I began walking towards the hill.

I turned to look at him. "Come on Kisshu. Maybe doing a bit of running will get kissing off of your mind." I smirked.

Kisshu blinked a few times. "I-I'm not so good at running. You go ahead." He said nervously.

I ran up to him and grabbed his hand. "Come on. I'm not so good either, so it probably won't last that long."

Kisshu looked at our hands for a few seconds before I pulled him, running down the hill. He was waving his arms franticly. I laughed at what he was doing.

Soon, we got tired from running and fell down. We were rolling down to the bottom of the hill. Kisshu finally stopped at the bottom. And then I rolled on top of him. We were both laughing.

"Wow, that was one of the funnest times I've had in my life." Kisshu said, taking deep breaths from running and from laughing.

I was doing the same. "You must not have had very many fun times in your life, have you?" I said, slightly smiling.

"I have had fun times here and there. But this was one of the funnest. Not to mention, most of it was with you." Kisshu smirked and kissed my lips.

I felt his hand sliding down my side to my butt. I slapped his face and rolled off of him. I sat up and glared at him. "I'm not that stupid you know. I'm not just going to let you squeeze my butt, you pervert."

* * *

Please look forward to more chapters! -Huggles-


	8. Tee hee! Married couple kiss!

Geez, Kisshu sure is a pervert. 'Doncha think? I think so. I bet all of you Kisshu fans would give in to all of this pervertive stuff in a heartbeat. Right? -Smirks-

* * *

I felt his hand sliding down my side to my butt. I slapped his face and rolled off of him. I sat up and glared at him. "I'm not that stupid you know. I'm not just going to let you squeeze my butt, you pervert."

Kisshu frowned. "When we get married will you let me?"

I gave him a shocked but funny look. "What the HECK makes you think we are going to get married?!?"

Kisshu looked up at the sky. "I love you so much... I feel like our destinies are intertwined."

I began blushing madly. ((Wouldn't you blush if a guy said that he loved you??)) "Ooook... Whatever..." I looked at my watch. It was 5 PM. "Crap! Kisshu, where are we and what are the time differences from where I live?!"

Kisshu pulled out his calculator thingy again. "According to this, we're in Iceland. And right now, it should be 11 AM where you live."

I started panicing. "I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late for something! Kisshu, please take me home NOW!!"

Kisshu flew up and grabbed me. Then he teleported us to where I live.

* * *

Once we were there, Kisshu set me down and grabbed my shoulders. "Reward please." He smirked.

I looked at him funny. "For what?"

"For taking you, pretty much, INSIDE the painting." He slowly began leaning into my face.

I blushed. "Oh.. ok--"

But he had already kissed me. And the most shocking thing I have ever done happened!! I wrapped. My arms. Around. His NECK!! What the heck was wrong with me?! He wrapped his arms around my waist.

* * *

"Is that Kianna? Oooh! She has a boyfriend! How cute!" One of my friends, Chealsea whispered.

"They look like a true couple!" My other friend, Linsay whispered.

They began walking towards us.

They giggled.

* * *

"I've 'gotta get a picture of this." Linsay said. She brought out her camera and took a picture.

"Hi Kianna!" They both exclaimed.

I gasped and hid Kisshu behind me.

They both laughed really hard. "That is a REALLY sad attempt to hid your boyfriend, Kianna." They said while laughing.

I looked like a tomato. "He is NOT my boyfriend!"

"I'm not?" Kisshu said with a sad look on his face.

"Then why were you guys kissing like that?" Chealsea asked with a giggly look on her face.

"Yeah, it was so romantic. I even took a picture." Linsay paused for a moment. Then she had an evil look on her face. "Why don't we show it to all of our friends?"

"NO!! Just-- show it to us." I said, kind of regreting what I had said.

"Ok! Here it is. You guys look like a married couple!" Linsay said, going to the picture of them kissing.

I gasped. Kisshu smirked. "We DO look like a married couple. I can see me in a wedding dress and Kisshu in a tux." I thought as I blushed. "We look perfect together-- GAH! What am I thinking! Wait.. I'm thinking?! Oh no! Kisshu will hear me!"

"Aw, Subarashii-chan thinks we look perfect together." Kisshu said with a smirk.

"Shut up! I do not!" I said blushing.

Kisshu wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm gonna be late! Let go!" I said, pulling away from him. I grabbed my friend's arms and ran off.

Kisshu stared at me running for a few moments. He shrugged and teleported away to his dimention.

* * *

I have writers block. I can't seem to write the chapter's as good as I want them. Bear with me. ;.;


	9. Baka Ryan!

Yayness! I got this chapter up. This chapter is a little sad. But I won't spoil it for you. Just read on! X3

* * *

Kisshu stared at me running for a few moments. He shrugged and teleported away to his dimention.

* * *

Pai was researching data on other planets and Taruto was searching though a chair for candy. Kisshu appeared in the room next to the chair, accidently scaring Taruto and making him fall on the ground and hit his tootie.

"Kisshu, you baka! You scared the pants off of me!" Taruto yelled.

Pai turned around to look at Kisshu. "Kisshu, where have you been all day?" Pai asked curiously.

"Just hanging out with my favorite Subarashii-chan." Kisshu said dreamily.

Taruto put his head to one side. "I thought Ichigo's nickname was Koneko-chan."

"I've gotten over Ichigo. I've met someone who will actually accept me... here and there." Kisshu said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Finally. No more 'Ichigo this' and 'Ichigo that'." Pai muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that!" Kisshu shouted.

Pai just rolled his eyes and went back to work.

"Subarashii-chan kissed me today, like we were married." He grinned at the thought. "And she was even strong enough to pull away from me. Ichigo was never able to do that.."

Pai groaned. "Now we're going to here, 'what's-her-name this' and what's-her-name that' aren't we?" He said with a very annoyed tone.

Kisshu frowned "Her name is Kianna. But I'm going to call her Subarashii-chan." He paused for a moment. "And yes, you're going to be hearing. 'Kianna this' and 'Kianna that' all of the time." he smirked.

Kisshu looked at the clock. It was 12:56 PM. Kisshu grinned. "WellIgottago.BYE!!" Kisshu said VERY quickly. With that, he teleported away.

Pai and Taruto stared at the spot where he was for a second.

"What a retard." Taruto said, going back to his candy hunt.

* * *

"Thanks guys!" I said, waving to them as they walked home. I turned around and began walking home. I felt someones arms around my waist and then I dissapeared.

When I landed in some random place, I sighed. "Hi Kisshu." I turned around and to my surprise, I kissed him on the cheek--on purpose! We both had shocked looks on our faces.

"Subarashii-chan, are you ok? Are you sick or something?" Kisshu said, putting a hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine Kisshu."

"Then he grinned evily. "Or maybe you love me. Hmm?? I think that's what's up."

I pulled away from him. "Get away!" I began running away.

I just kept running. "He doesn't know. He'll never know. I'm not in love with him. It's Ryan I'm in love with." I said to myself.

I turned the corner and collided with someone. "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!" I said nervously. I looked in front of me. It was Ryan!

"Oh. It's you." Ryan said, kind of coldly.

"Ryan! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." I said, blushing.

"Move it freak. I'm going to be late." Ryan said, quite coldly this time.

"Wh..what?" I said, dissapointment in my voice.

"I said 'MOVE IT'." Ryan said, stepping towards me.

"Wh.. why am I a freak?" I said, tears coming to my eyes.

"Because. You're a nerd. All you do is sit around and write. And you write horribly anyway." He smirked as if he enjoyed seeing me cry. "Now move it, geek." He pushed me out of the way.

"Ryan.." I said, tears now streaming down my face.

"Later loser." Ryan said as he laughed.

Kisshu appeared above me. "There you are, Subarashii-chan!"

I just kept staring at Ryan for a moment. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I ran. I ran towards the forest, sobbing. How could he say that to me? He used to be nice to me. Is it because he became popular? Do I really write horribly?

I ran into the forest, cutting myself on trees and bushes as I ran to the most deserted place I could find. I didn't care if I got cut.

"Subarashii-chan! Wait!" I heard Kisshu shout. But I just ignored him. I didn't want to be near anyone right now.

I stopped in a dark part of the forest, a little bit of light shining from the top of the trees. I sat down and sobbed into my knees.

Kisshu found me. "Subarashii-chan, there you are. Why did you run away?" He sat down next to me. He put one arm around me and grabbed my hand with another. "Why are you crying?"

I pulled away from him. "Leave me alone Kisshu, I don't want to talk to you!" I got up and tried to run but Kisshu grabbed my hand. I yanked and tried to pull away again but this time he had a strong grip on my hand. "Kisshu, let go and leave me alone!!" I yelled.

"Kianna, calm down! I'm only trying to help!" Kisshu shouted.

"Well, you shouting isn't going to help any!!" I yelled, my tears pretty much making a puddle on the ground.

Kisshu grabbed my shoulders. "Kianna, calm down and tell me what's wrong." He said softly, looking into my eyes.

His golden eyes took me over. I embraced him and began sobbing again. Kisshu seemed shocked at this, but hugged me back and stroked my hair.

"I can't believe it, my long time crush just called me a nerd because I write too much! And he said I write horribly! Why would he say that? He used to be my friend!" I said, sobbing.

Kisshu didn't talk for a minute or so. "... It would be my pleasure to kill him." He said, smirking.

I pulled away from him and slapped him. "Kisshu!! You're so baka!"

"Why do you always slap me whenever I'm trying to help you?" Kisshu said angrily.

"That wasn't really helping!" I said, sitting down and crying.

Kisshu sighed and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I'm so sorry he hurt your feelings Kianna. If you would let me, I would kill him for making you cry." He flinched, thinking I was going to slap him again.

I sniffled. "Why do you keep calling me Kianna?"

"I don't think Subarashii-chan would be the right name to use right now."

"Kisshu.." I said quietly.

He grabbed my chin and kissed my lips. I kissed him back. Hey, I needed SOME romance after what just happened to me with Ryan.

* * *

This chapter made me cry. And I NEVER cry about what I write. o.0 I think it made me cry because it was something that actually happened to me today. One of my long time crushes said those EXACT words to me today. T.T

But there was no hot guy there to comfort me. Just my totally best friend ever, Evelyn. She almost punched him in the nose when he said that to me. But luckly my other friend, Chelsea held her back.

Boo hoo for me. TTTTTT.TTTTTT


	10. Baka Beebee ball!

Gomen nasai! I'm so lazy!

Arigato to all of the people who have favorited my story so far!

1.Cybil Kitty

2.HeyHaiPotatoes

3.kisshu-is-mine

4.tomboy.feminist

Arigato to you all!

* * *

He grabbed my chin and kissed my lips. I kissed him back. Hey, I needed SOME romance after what just happened to me with Ryan.

Once the kiss ended, Kisshu smiled at me.

"Kisshu, you really are two-sided." I said teasingly.

He chuckled. "Yup."

I didn't talk for a little while. I just cried into his chest. "Domo arigato for comforting me Kisshu." I hugged him. "Domo arigato..."

"You're my Subarashii-chan. I'll always be there for you." He hugged me back.

"You randomly give up on Ichigo and come to me. I hated you for a while. And now look at us. We're hugging and kissing... willingly"

Kisshu smirked. "Hated?? Willingly?? Does that mean you've finally accepted me?" Kisshu looked into my eyes hopefully.

"Emmm... almost." I put my head on his shoulder.

"Yes!" Kisshu whispered. "Oops, sorry." He grinned.

I giggled. "Kisshu, what time is it?"

Kisshu looked at his calculator thingy again. "8:30"

I gasped. My dad was SO going to kill me! I got up and began running.

"Subarashii-chan?" Kisshu had gone back to calling me Subarashii-chan.

I didn't answer. I was already half way out of the forest. I was cutting myself on trees and bushes. I said a whole bunch of, "Ow"'s and, "Ouch"'s as I was running.

Then I heard a gunshot and felt something hit my arm, just a little bit below my elbow.

I gasped. "Owwwwwwwwwww!!" I shouted.

* * *

"Owwwwwwwwwww!!"

"Subarashii-chan?!" Kisshu shouted

* * *

I looked down at my arm. It was bleeding and a tiny ball hit the ground. Phew! It was only a bee-bee ball! But it still hurt me, really bad.

I covered the would with my hand so that the blood would slow down. I looked around to see who shot it.

Then an adult popped out of the bushes. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were something else." The adult came over to look at my arm.

"It's ok, I'm fine sir." I smiled at him.

"Get away from my Subarashii-chan!!!" Kisshu yelled angrily as he brought out his swords and charged towards the guy that ACCIDENTLY shot me.

I swiveled around. "Kisshu, NO you baka! He did it on accident!" I jumped in front of the guy. "STOP!!"

Kisshu put away his swords. He tried to stop but he was too late. He had smashed into me and we both fell to the ground, I on the bottom and Kisshu on the top.

I groaned in pain, remembering that my arm still had a large cut on it from the bee-bee ball. "K-kisshu, get off." I groaned again from his weight and from my arm.

He smirked. "Sorry Subarashii-chan. No can do." He quickly kissed me.

I slapped him. "Kisshu, you don't understand. I'm bleeding and you're heavy!"

"Oh." Kisshu said, dissapointed. He rolled off of me. I looked around for the guy whom Kisshu almost killed.

He was running down the forest shouting, "Help! There is an alien loose in the forest trying to get on top of innocent girls!"

We both scowled. "She's my girlfriend!"

"He's my boyfriend!" We both shouted at the same time. Kisshu instantly grinned and looked at me.

I saw his face and then I realised what I had said. "Op-no! I didn't mean that! That was a mistake! You aren't my boyfriend!" I said, waving my arms around franticly.

Kisshu grabbed my arms and looked at the arm that was bleeding. He touched it with his fingers. I flinched and pulled away.

"Stay still." He said calmly. He touched my wound with his fingers again. Again, I flinched and pulled away.

"Stay still!" He said more firmly this time. Again, he touched my wound with his fingers. And AGAIN, I flinched and pulled away.

"Dang it Kianna, STAY STILL AND QUIT PULLING AWAY!!" He said loudly.

"I can't help it! It's human nature to pull away when something hurts!" I whined.

"Well ignore the baka human nature!" He paused for a moment then leaned into my ear. "Stay still so I can heal it." He said romanticly. I blushed and nodded.

Once again, he touched my wound with his fingers. I flinched but didn't move. He closed his eyes and muttered something in a different language. A light was shining where his fingers were. When the light dissapeared and he moved his hand, my wound was completly healed!

"K..Kisshu.. How.. how'd you-" Kisshu put a finger to my mouth.

"It's called being an alien." He smirked

"Domo arigato, Kisshu-kun."

"I'll take you home, it's 9 PM now." Kisshu helped me up.

"Oh great, I might as well plan my funeral now." I said sarcasticly.

Kisshu grabbed me by the waist and teleported me home.

Once we got there, he set me down.

"Let me guess... you want a reward?" I smirked.

"Maybe." He sat down on my bed and motioned me towards him.

I stepped back. "Nuh uh."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything." He said calmly.

"You better not.." I said threatningly. I walked over to the bed and sat next to him.

"What could she do if I tried to do anything?" Kisshu thought mischeviously.

"I could pumble you into a bloody pulp." I smirked. He probably forgot I could read minds.

He had wide eyes but then smirked.

That smirk was beginning to scare me.

"Then pumple me."

Oh boy.

He pinned me down on the bed.

"Kisshu!" I shouted.

But to my surprise, he began tickling me instead of anything else.

I began laughing hystericly. "Kisshu- stop! I- don't like- to be-tickled!" I said inbetween laughs.

"Kianna, finally! You're home." My brother, Chad, came into the room and saw Kisshu tickling me on the bed. He froze in his tracks and had wide eyes. "Uhh... mom? Kianna's home."

"Oh good! I was wondering when she'd come home." My mom began walking up the stairs.

Kisshu kissed me on the lips.

"I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamed you were kissing a--" She came into the room and froze in her tracks. "green haired alien."

Kisshu ended the kiss and looked up at my family. "Konichiwa."

"Who the heck are you?!" My dad asked, fuming as he just came in. His little girl was kissing some guy he didn't know!

"My name is--"

"Nobody! He's nobody." I said, pushing Kisshu away from my family. "Time to go home Kisshu." I whispered--but also hissed--in his ear.

As I did that, he kissed my lips. "Ja matashta, Subarashii-chan."

I knew he was going to be back, whether I wanted him to or not. I sighed. "Ja matashta."

He smirked and teleported away. I took a deep breath. I was in for a LOT of questions and not a lot of answers.

* * *

I hated this chapter. It stinketh. TTTTTT.TTTTTT I hope you liked it more then I did.

Oh and that getting hit with a bee-bee ball thing really happened. I had a really crummy day that day. First, my crush telling me I wrote bad, then getting hit with a bee-bee ball in the arm. :-\ Very crummy day, don'cha think?


End file.
